filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Filthy Frank
Filthy Frank (aka DizastaMusic) is a Japanese-Australian comedian who makes videos about his life and the bizarre entities living in his house. About Frank was previously known as G. Miller and was part of The Tempura Boys but after Chin-Chin struck, he was transformed into an acne ridden, bad-tempered Asian. He became a worshipper of the man who took away his life for unknown reasons. Frank lives his life as his days go by, ignoring all the insane bullshit that happens around him. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on YouTube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped T-Shirt. It is possible that Frank is racist, as he does not "like people's skin darker than mine, and people who pray to shrines. 'Cause they're dirty, they walk around barefoot, and they have no vaccine's." (FF And The Crew) He is able to teleport to other Realms via his closet. Unconfirmed Rumors As shown in frankisode "What Not To Say In Class", Filthy Frank has the ability to make people see disturbing images by giving a rather "unique" look, either in person or over a video; also, each image is shown with a purplish filter-like tint. This has yet to be confirmed. On multiple occasions, Frank has shown an extreme love for The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The show is rumored to be a god to Frank, despite the only proof of this was he defending the show over someone saying minor slurs such as, "the Holocaust wasn't real." Gallery Trivia *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan *He occasionally uploads short animations and music to the TVFilthyFrank account and doodles to his Twitter. *He has been a long time worshiper of the dark lord Chin-Chin. *Time from time, he will record his frankisodes, while not wearing any pants. * He sleeps in an oversized "squilt" (scrotum quilt) which he fashioned after cutting off the oversized ballsack of a facebook commenter. * He has a PhD in Internet Retardation * while frank may be terminaly autistic, he has his own laboratory where he does research...all his research shows little to no progress, most likely due to him being a fucking retard Quotes From *Welcome to the rice fields, motherfucker! *I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. *I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. *I burned a kid in a wheel-chair… Hot-Wheels… *Mate, this is just the beginning *The series is about to get deeper and bigger... * I EAT ASS * When I take a shit, I no longer have to push. And when I fart...It doesn't make any noise. *PPPHAAAAA* * Hey ese I broke in to your car! To *He sings like an angel! - *My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “fuck you” - sncksandbabes *Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek *Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm Category:Characters Category:The One Sane Man Category:Musicians